


Flowers Amongst Red

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I know yes I'm evil, Matters of the Heart, Mentions of Charlotte, Mentions of Ella, Mentions of Linda, Mentions of Pierce, Mild Blood, Rejection, Unrequited Love, temporary character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Hanahaki Disease. Huh, who knew that he would be hit with it. The Devil, the Fallen Son, stooped down by some petals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea in my head for quite some time now and I'm just typing it out now to get my juices flowing for my other story. Also I have love for angst so yeah give me your tears! I need them!

It just started one day. One day, he had started coughing. He had found it rather absurd. The Devil ill? Last he checked, he hadn’t been anywhere near Chloe. A pang of pain hit his chest just thinking about her.

Ever since the return of his Devil face and Chloe witnessing it, she had left him, rejected him. Terrified out of her mind, she had stumbled back when he approached her and it was all he needed to know. The fear in her eyes, her stepping back, she had rejected him.

She had seen what he truly is and was afraid.

Afraid. That was the only thing that seared through his brain as he let his wings loose once more.

“I’ll be going now, Detective. I’m sorry for ruining your life.” He whispers and with a flap of his wings, he had went back to his penthouse.

It had been three months then since he had last seen her.

He and Maze had made amends but what their friendship had been before was now gone. It was more like when they met, they were more like acquaintances, the other being afraid to open up lest they get hurt again.

He wondered some days if they could ever be friends but he would snap out of it and resign himself to what they were now.

And now he was sick. Why in Father would he be sick?

Rolling his eyes, he opted to ignore the cough. It would go away in time he told himself.

 

Now this was just getting ridiculous. The coughing never stopped. In fact, it only grew more frequent and worse. Some nights he would wake up coughing fitfully and unable to breathe properly. It’s been a month since it started. What was wrong with him!?

He still came to the precinct but he would work with Daniel nowadays. The man was grateful for stopping Pierce although he was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to be punished to the full extent by the court. Still with the evidence that Charlotte had accumulated and with him making Pierce’s henchman talk, the LAPD were able to uncover years of the criminal empire that was of the Sinnerman.

He never caught of glimpse of Chloe during all those time. Until today. He heard a familiar voice coming down the stairs. Turning back, his heart stuttered to a stop for a few seconds and time seemed to have slowed down.

She was just as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair shimmering under the sunlight that leaked in through the windows of the precinct, talking with an officer and then she smiled when her eyes went to him.

Had she finally wanted him back?

He wanted to say something but his heart dropped when another voice rang out. Someone unfamiliar, someone he had never met before.

“Chloe! There you are!” A man jogged up to her and she seemed delighted to see him.

“Hi Derek! I was looking for you. Ready to go to the crime scene?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah, isn’t that what partners are for?”

Pain struck his chest and he suddenly found that he couldn’t breathe. Partners? T-They were partners?

Dan shot the man beside him a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder. “Right. I forgot to tell you, Chloe requested for another partner. I don’t know why but when I asked her she said it was none of my business. I’m sorry dude.” He said softly but Lucifer didn’t hear him.

He could only watch as the woman he fell for left with another man smiling.

Why did it hurt so badly?

 

It’s been eight months since then. The coughing was now an everyday occurrence and pain always filled his chest when it did like something was in his lungs.

He awoke to find flowers all over his chest. White in color but he never recalled having flowers. A coughing fit gripped him and he presses his hands over his mouth as he coughed long and hard. When he pulled his palms away, his eyes widened.

White petals on his palms.

This couldn’t be…

 

Gazing down over the busy city of Los Angeles, a cigarette between his fingers still unlit, he watched as the petals fell.

He knew what they were.

A disease that ate away at your lungs and heart. A disease of unrequited love.

Only love’s return could cure it. Or removal of it.

No, it was out of the question. He would not have them removed. The cost was too high. To lose his love for Chloe and the memories of her. He would rather die.

_I suppose I could end myself now and be done with it._

He shook his head. He wasn’t going to take the easy way out. He was a monster. He deserved the pain that came with it for what he did. He deserved to be unloved, to be rejected and hated. He had hurt so many people. Chloe, Mazikeen, Linda, Uriel, Charlotte…

He deserved it.

 

It was on the tenth month that he saw Chloe kiss her partner. It had been an accident. He had been looking for her because Ella wanted to show her the results she got from the evidence at the crime scene. He hadn’t meant to go inside the evidence room and find her kissing the man.

It was like ice shards had stabbed him repeatedly in his heart and lungs.

“Lucifer!” She had been so angry. So, so angry at his intrusion. He tried to explain himself, he really did, but she wouldn’t hear of it. The next thing he knew, they were arguing loudly, shouting words that he hadn’t meant lost in his rage and hurt.

“I hate you! Get out! I don’t need you anymore, Lucifer! Can’t you see that!? Just let me be because I’m happy without you!”

Every word was like a stab into his heart and the pain now was so unbearable, he started coughing right there and then and he couldn’t make it stop.

He ran out, nearly tripping over his feet to the restroom as tears burned his eyes clutching his chest while his hand was covered over his mouth. He felt something wet on it.

Pulling it away, he saw blood mixed in with the white petals dying it red.

And then everything went black.

 

When he woke up, he heard the soft beeps of the heart monitor and felt the cool oxygen on his mouth and nose from the oxygen mask. He had expected to wake up alone but when he turned his head, he was shocked to find her there.

Asleep by his bed. Why was Chloe doing here?

He didn’t even need to say a word because she woke up all on her own.

“Why didn’t you say anything, Lucifer?” She asked.

He looks away. How could he say anything to her? When she had rejected him and pushed him out of her life all because she now knew he was truly the Devil. When she had been so happy and damn him for not being happy for her.

“You were happy with Daryl. I did not want to trouble you anymore.” He said not caring if he said her partner’s name wrong on purpose.

_You kicked me out of your life._ Were the silent message behind his words.

“Lucifer… y-you need to get it out. Amenadiel says your brother Raphael is willing to cure you. Please get it out.” She pleaded. She knew then. Amenadiel must have told her and with it came white-hot rage.

How could she? How could she even suggest a thing!? So that he would forget his love for her and never love her again? No, he would rather die.

“No thanks. I’d rather keep my feelings intact than be a shell of the man I was.” He said, glaring at her with cold eyes full of fury and pain.

“But-!”

“Get out.”

“Lucifer please-!”

“GET OUT!”

And she was gone. Like he always destined to be. Alone.

_You win, Father. You win._

It was on a rainy day on Christmas Eve that he knew his time was up. He was barely conscious nowadays, either choking on his own blood and the petals, or asleep. The doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him let alone cure him. They wouldn’t believe his story anyways.

Mazikeen had come. It would be the last time and it broke his heart when his once loyal demon broke down in tears. Not because he was leaving her but because they couldn’t fix the mess that was there. She apologized and so did he. He wouldn’t let her take the full brunt of their sins.

Linda had also visited him everyday tending to him. So did Ella and Dan. Even his brother. But she never came. Not since he woke up.

Imagine his surprise when he heard the door open and saw little Beatrice. “Beatrice… Child… what are you doing here?” He asks. He could barely even push himself up let alone pick her up so Trixie climbed onto the bed and curled up right to his side, her head over his stuttering heart.

“You’re sick. I-I wanted to see you. Mommy wouldn’t let me see you. I-I don’t know why. I think she’s mad at you but she’s been crying every night. I don’t know anymore. Please don’t leave, Lucifer.” She pleaded softly, her tears running down and dropping onto his hospital gown.

“Beatrice…”

“I don’t want you to go! I want you and Mommy and me to be a family!” She sobbed.

As if his heart couldn’t be torn into itsy bitsy pieces even more.

“You have your Mother’s partner. I heard he’s a good man.” He says. But Trixie wouldn’t have it and shook her head. “But he isn’t you.”

How could she still want him in her life? After everything? He lifted his arms although it took a lot of strength to wrap them around the little girl and he held her as she cried long and hard, his own tears falling.

_I’m sorry._

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, he saw her there by his bed again. Trixie was no longer in his arms but he barely realized it. He felt the cold. The cold that came with death. Darkness creeped around the edges of his vision as he coughed, red petals filling the mask.

When did the monitor sound so slow?

“Lucifer… Lucifer please don’t leave me.” Chloe cried, her tears falling onto his hand and then his face when she cupped his face and loomed over him.

“You don’t need me…” He breathed out. “I’ll be going now…” He whispered, his eyelids drooping close as the beeps on the monitor started to become distant and wider like his heart beating slowly inside his chest.

She shook her head. “Lucifer please. I’m sorry. I… I had told myself I needed time to process it all but then I got so scared. Not of you, but of the revelation of your world and I just thought some normalcy would do me well. But it wasn’t. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I pushed you away.” Chloe cried.

And just as his eyelids finally close and his heart gave one final beat, he heard her. So soft he barely even heard her.

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since you want this continued and I also felt slightly bad to leave this on such a tragic note, I decided to finish it with this chapter. Its a lovely one albeit a bit shorter. Hope you love it!

A lone butterfly flew past a window, sunlight filtering in through a bedroom. Two occupants slept soundly on the single bed that sat in the middle of the bedroom, at peace and quiet, until one of them woke up slowly.

Chloe Jane Decker slowly woke up, feeling very toasty in the arms of a certain person. Looking up, she smiles and lays her head back onto his chest, listening to the solid beat of his heart.

She thought she had lost him. When the heart monitor rang out the dreading beep of a flatline, the loud message clear for her to hear. He was gone. His heart would never beat again and it was all her fault.

She sobbed for what felt like a long time, curling up to his side on the bed as she cried endlessly into his still chest.

She barely registered the weight on her shoulder but then she heard him.

Heard that voice she had resigned herself to never hear ever again.

Raising her head, she saw him. Alive. Still a bit pale. But alive.

And then he smiled.

 

Because she had confessed her love to him a second before he had died, he was still as weak as a kitten. He complained a lot about it but Chloe ever being so patient helped him to recover until he was the same healthy Devil she knew.

Trixie had been so overjoyed she cried while clinging onto Lucifer for dear life. And Lucifer had let her, holding her in his arms as she cooed and comforted her.

Chloe never thought she would see such a scene yet here she was.

It brought back the guilt.

The pain she had put Trixie through and if she hadn’t rushed to the hospital and told him…

Even after everything she had put him through, he still comforted her then as she sat on the couch with him and Trixie.

“Don’t blame yourself, my dear. I forgive you.” She only cried harder when he said that he forgave her. How could she after the pain that she had put him through. She still had nightmares about her cold and ruthless rejection of him, of watching him die and not being able to bring him back.

But Lucifer, being her guardian Devil, chased all those horrid nightmares away.

A fool. She had been an utter fool and this time she wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

 

“What are you thinking about, love?” She heard him mumble and she smiled knowing he was now awake.

“Just about us.” She replied, looking down at their joined hands now on his chest, their wedding rings shining under the sunlight.

“They’re not bad things are they?” He teases.

She snorts. “No. But, maybe some naughty things?” She flirts back, pushing away the dark memories of that horrid person she once was to Lucifer, her other hand coming down under the blankets.

“Naughty Detective.” Rolled onto her back, she looks up at the Devil that she loved, the one whom she married and swore to be with till the end of her life.

“And you’re my naughty Devil.” She chuckles. Cupping his face, she smiles, “I love you, Lucifer Morningstar.”

She melted under the adoration and love in his eyes. Those eyes that now shone with happiness it was like looking at the stars he created ages ago.

“And I love you, Chloe Jane Decker.”

 

Devil and woman, husband and wife. Together. As it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I'm thankful for all your support!

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA


End file.
